Thread-break monitors play an important role in thread and yarn spinning and twisting and usually are provided for each spindle or spinning or twisting station of such machines. While such thread-break monitors are provided in various configurations and utilizing a number of different principles, the invention is concerned with those which detect the movement of the traveler utilizing an inductive sensor.
It has been customary heretofore to mount such sensors on the ring back of the spinning or twisting machine, i.e. upon the member which extends along the spinning or twisting frame and on which the rings are mounted (see German Pat. No. 1,166,064).
A disadvantage of this system is that the electrical conductors between the sensors and the circuitry responsive thereto must extend along the various ring-bank sections and can interfere with cleaning of the ring bank or related parts of the machine or can be damaged by such cleaning operations.
As a result, the sensors must be removably-mounted on the ring bank and for such cleaning are removed in a time-consuming operation. Furthermore, since the positioning of the sensor is critical for accurate detection of thread breakage, replacement of the sensor requires time-consuming adjustment and setup operations.
It is possible to facilitate the removal of such sensors by providing plug connections for the various conductors or to utilize plug connectors to enable the conductors and their cabling to be removed, but this introduces the possibility that the large numbers of contents which must thus be connected may be defective, at least in some cases.
Furthermore, conventional methods of mounting the sensors on a ring bank have required modification of the structure thereof and this is costly in itself, especially since the parts of the ring bank and its holders are generally stamped out or cast so that modifications require revamping of the fabrication procedures, jigs and tools used in fabricating the ring bank.